Talk:Gigginox
Gigineburas color Since the Giginebura has a whitish color on top and a dark red color on the bottom doesn't that kind of make a reference to the Khezu's white color and the red Khezu? Possibly, Capcom may or might have not thought of it. Or possibly, just thought it'd look good to be white or red. More of a question to Capcom lol. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 02:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Awsome..... This (uhhh) Thing can lay egg sacks in front of you AWSOME! Also this thig resembles the Kezu because its supost to replace it. Nargacuga just throwin this out there but for this guy i saw some vids of him and im thinking a title like 2 face cus his tail acts like his face sometimes User:Boltman31 i think its actualy 2 giggi that combined and the other giggi became uselessKiri the slayer 03:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) A Giant Leach? Well this thing seems to be a challange. Maybe not on actually fighting ability but the fact I have to imagine myself sucked dry by a giant leach makes me cringe. I have to say that it definately has some horror qualities to it. Fortuan 14:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) consumed? im kinda freaked out here.... what happens if you get eaten by a gigginox or a rathalos? any1 have a video of it? 18:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) raguna Name Could just as easily derive from "noxious" and anyway the english names are a bit irrelevant. Suggestions Anyone got suggestions on how to deal with this...this...um....this thing. Like how well do pitfall traps affect it (if at all)? [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 16:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I hear that if a hunter uses a cool drink, Gigginox will focus on them less often. Conversely, if someone uses a hot drink and/or carries a torch, it will focus on them more. If someone could confirm this, that'd be awesome. To answer the above: Hot drinks have no noticeable effect on how much you're targeted by the Gigginox (vs., say, Cold Res). Neither does lighting all the torches. Those two are just old wives' tales. Bonaparrte 09:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Already killed it. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 12:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) impossible maw? I have sucessfuly killed the dang thing 17 times now. I have not gotten a fearsom maw yet once. I believe this is because they tend not to be big ones and im wondering if they don't come big on the quest. Do they get bigger in the harvest tour? or do I just have bad luck? can someone please tell me an easyer way to get a maw without slaughtering a bunch of small ones? Its getting repetative to have to kill them over and over only to find that they werent big enough. (edit:) I appreciate the advice, but i have been breaking the head every time i hunt it. no dice... I have heard similar stories about poeple not being able to get shell shocker and other items, so maybe im just glitched :{ At gigginox #50 i may just give up... :Don't you have to damage the head for that? I may be wrong, but try that, also snuggle your pig, maybe cap it if that's not the case.Leetskillz Yes, break Giggi's head to increase chances of getting the Maw. The pig does nothing. Lord Loss 18:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Break the head and the chest. Also Loss, do you have proof of the pig's futility? I've heard from someone who met Ryozo Tsujimoto that he says it's just a companion, but he might be lying. Taunt Effect? I've tried it a few times and I'd like to know does carrying a torch durring a Gigginox fight increase the chances of it going after you like Taunt? Because I've taken out my torch a few times to see and so far it has always gone after me more than the other players. - Belinni There are a number of people that claim that carrying a torch/lighting the wall torches has some effect. Personally I have not seen any hard evidence supporting either.Bonaparrte 04:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) This thing is freaky. Seriously. Have you HEARD it's music?? o_O It's horror movie music! 16:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I had a lot of trouble fighting this thing, but now I have my fire sword, i kill it just for fun :) Discovery I'd like to request something to be added. When Gigginox goes into rage, Its head and tail hardness swaps, when by default its head is soft and its tail causes weapons to bounce off it, now the tail becomes soft and the head becomes hard. I've found this out on the PSP version, not sure if its the same for the Wii version. Kinda surprised no one mentions this. Jumiknight 22:19, December 15, 2010 (UTC) In both Monster Hunter Tri, and Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Gigginox's rage puts it into an "armor mode", much like Deviljho's (though slightly less dramatic). In Portable 3rd, the effect is much more noticable as Gigginox got an overall upgrade, since the low rank/offline Tri edition becomes a pushover pretty early. The armor mode makes Gigginox becomes nearly pitch black, making it difficult to see in the dark as well. In MH3 however, the modifiers of it's body pieces do not change, it simply becomes more aggressive (to my knowledge) I personally dig the whole "fear factor" effect, but more substance from this beast was definitely called for and delivered in P3. Paralykeet 02:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Fearsome Maw. What can I do to increase my chances of getting a fearsome maw other than capture him and break head and body??? 03:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC)DARTHKIS Opinions Man... IMO Gigginox is really weird, i don't want to face one of these in a dark corner... But for my brother i wish it. >XD The way it tries to kill you just plain weird, besides, laying eggs in battle is... weird! Don't ask what i think about Gigginox swallowing you and sucking all your blood off... O.o 17:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC)FalkenfalconFalkenfalcon 17:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yuck... This thing is probably more disgusting than anything else in the game. Come on- what's nastier than a blind, cave-dwelling living booger that has an outer hide of basically mucus and drops from the ceiling to slowly devour you... alive?! gigginox i really think the gigginox is a cross between the khezu and a nargacuga/tigrex. anyone agree? most effective weapons Gigginox is my next target (next to Rathan). What would be the most effective weapon for killing this...thing??? I encountered it while fighting the Great Baggi and minnig some ore, and it scares the living hell out of me!!! I'm way more comfortable with the Lagiacrus than this freak of nature!!. HELP! FemaleHunter16 16:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC)femalehunter16 I think the most effective weapon for me would be the long sword cause u can dodge the gigginox easy and its a very powerful weapon. Azo369 19:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) MH3U in-game descriptions For some of the monsters, (Rathalos, Gigginox, Agnaktor, Alatreon, etc.) the in-game description for MH3U is reported to be exactly the same as the one from Tri. While not impossible, I find it odd that the Great Jaggi has a different in-game description between the two games unlike all of these other returning monsters. As I don't have the game to check, is somebody trying to pull a fast one or are these accurate? 15:54, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Traps Giggi sac/Poison sac You can actually tell what the gigginox will lay before it even places its tail on the ground (at least, in MH3U) When it first raises it up, it will spew a little fluid out of its tail, which is white if it's about to lay a giggi sac or purple for the poison. Also, it seems that the tail's hardness is decreased while laying both eggs, as my attacks aren't deflected only during this action. This makes both cases a good chance to attack the tail if you can run around it in time (then, in the case of poison, dodge out or if in the case of a giggi sac, break the sac while the gigginox recovers from the move) I'm actually surprised this isn't on the overview, it was one of the first things I noticed o.o